


because he's in love

by whimsicalbutter567



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalbutter567/pseuds/whimsicalbutter567
Summary: Fluffy MakoHaru on a train. (how does one summary)





	because he's in love

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic sorry if it's bad

it's crowded on the train. there's no denying that.

makoto looks out the window of the train, his earbuds and music partially drowning out the boisterous chatter and occasional yelling. it reminds him of nagisa and his uncontrollable enthusiasm, and he's struck by another wave of homesickness of sorts. he misses iwatobi.

he's still reminiscing when he feels pressure on his shoulder--well, more pressure than normal. he turns to see haru leaning against him, eyes half closed.

makoto smiles, shifting slightly to press a kiss to his forehead and wrap an arm around his shoulders. haru snuggles into his touch.

they stay like that for a while, a soft smile still lingering on makoto's face.

then haru lifts his head to look up at him, an imploring expression on his face. he stretches up slightly to nudge gently at makoto's ear, then tilts his head in a silent question. makoto chuckles, plucking one earbud out of his ear and placing it in haru's.

makoto decides that he can deal with the noise and the homesickness because he's in love.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> but like what kind of music would makoto listen to


End file.
